Operation: Chimera
by Ionia Metallium-Greywers
Summary: We all know Zelgadiss despises Xelloss, but what happens when Xelass orders Xelloss to have Zel's child?! Read to find out! And R&R please! (((-^
1. Default Chapter

Operation: Chimera  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ionia: I don't own Slayers, or any of the characters herein, except for my own character, which is myself. I wish I did own everyone else, though. So, as I sit and type this up, listening to my J-POP CDs and getting further inspired by my lil' Duo-bat muse--  
  
Duo: And bad advice angel! ^-^  
  
Ionia: ...you're not an angel. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, because...ano...ano...Lina-san will Dragon Slave you if you don't! (((-^;;  
  
Duo: Lame reason, Nia-chan. ¬¬;;  
  
Ionia: Quiet! Etou, gomen for that lil' interruption...(((-^;; On with the ficcie!  
  
Duo: If you don't severely maul, maim, or destroy the thing in the process...  
  
Ionia: Hey! Chotto!  
  
*****  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Damu Brass!" Zelgadiss shot tiny little lightning bolts at Xelloss, who fazed out of the way.  
  
"Yare yare, Zel-chan. Your aim is bad." This prompted Zel to cast a Shadow Snap, which, of course, didn't work.  
  
"Kuso..." Zel grumbled. "Why won't you stand still?!"  
  
Xelloss grinned. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
Zel grimaced. "Ra Tilt!!!"  
  
Several acres of crispy-fried trees later, Xelloss was sitting on a rock, and Zel was leaning on a tree that had miraculously survived their little brawl.  
  
"Ah, Zel-chan, you're so fun to play with," Xelloss said. Zel just sighed.  
  
"I suggest you leave me alone right now, Xelloss. Or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"That's you. Always prying at people." Zel sneered.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll leave you be. For now." Xelloss stood up. "Ja!" With that, he turned and fazed out.  
  
*****  
  
The room was darkened, except for the torches on the walls. Xelloss kneeled before a throne at the back of the room.  
  
"Why are you late?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Xelas-sama. I was...attending to something."  
  
"Well, nevermind. I have orders for you."  
  
Xelloss looked up. "Orders, Xelas-sama?"  
  
"Yes. Orders. You are to supply me with a grandchild."  
  
Xelloss sweatdropped. "...do you want me to take a child from a village, Xelas-sama?"  
  
"No. I want you to have a child."  
  
Xelloss sweatdropped again. "But...Xelas-sama--"  
  
"You dare defy my orders?!"  
  
"......no, Xelas-sama."  
  
"Good. Now, I don't want you to have a child with just anybody. There is a specific person I want to sire my grandchild."  
  
"Who is this person, Xelas-sama?"  
  
"The chimera."  
  
Xelloss nearly facefaulted. "The...chimera...?! You mean Zelgadiss?!"  
  
"Yes. Him." By the way she said that particular sentence, Xelloss could tell that she wore an amused expression to go with it.  
  
"H...hai, Xelas-sama." Xelloss fazed away.  
  
Xelas snickered. "I've always wanted to see what a child of the chimera would look like."  
  
*****  
  
Zel's room was dark. He lay on his back on the only bed in the room, trying desperately to fall asleep. He finally ended up getting out of the bed, only wearing the pair of ivory slacks that were included in his usual outfit. He walked to the open window and stared outside.  
  
"Can't get to sleep, Zel-chan?" Zel turned around to see a very female Xelloss.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Zel hissed.  
  
"Now, now, Zel-chan. I've just come here to...help you get to sleep."  
  
Zel looked Xelloss up and down, to see if he--no, she--had a pouch of sleep fairies. But all the female Xelloss wore was a revealing Chinese gown, of sorts. "You're...not planning anything, are you?"  
  
"Who, me?" Xelloss looked hurt, but Zel knew she was only faking. Xelloss walked up to the chimera and began to massage his shoulders. "Just relax." Unbeknownst to Zel, but knownst to the rest of us, Xelloss slowly pushed him to the bed. Before you could say "Elemekia Lance", Xelloss was lying on top of a very perturbed Zelgadiss.   
  
"What are you do--" Xelloss cut Zel off by kissing him deeply on the lips.  
  
"Now, now, Zel. Just calm down." Xelloss began to unbutton Zel's pants. Zel began a futile struggle beneath the Mazuko, but soon gave up, on account that Xelloss had him pinned down with her legs. Xelloss pulled Zel's pants completely off. "Yare, yare. I always knew your clothes never did you justice."  
  
Zel blushed madly. "I-if you d-don't get off me r-right n-now, I swear I'll k-kill you!"  
  
Xelloss sweatdropped. "Oh, come now." She pointed to an area...down there. "You know you want it. See?"  
  
Zel grumbled something, still blushing madly. Xelloss felt him go lax under her body, and she took up his offer.  
  
Out in the hallway, Amelia walked by Zel's room on the way to the hotel kitchen for a late night snack, when she heard moaning and groaning from behind his door. "...Zelgadiss-san...?"  
  
*****  
  
Zel came down to breakfast the next morning, looking extremely tired. Lina, Gourry, and Amelia were already eating.   
  
"Oh, ohayo gozaimasu, Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia said cheerily, with her mouth full of eggs and bacon.  
  
Zel took one look at Amelia and retched. "For a princess, you have awful table manners." Amelia became flustered and slowly chewed her food.   
  
"What's up, Zel? You look like dog shit twice run over by a dump truck!" Lina asked inbetween bites of an extra-large chocolate chip waffle.  
  
"Were the beds that bad?" Gourry asked, stopping his eating to ask the question.  
  
Zel slumped into a chair, placing his head in his hands. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
*****  
  
"Did you carry out my orders?"  
  
"Yes, Xelas-sama."  
  
"You DO know you'll have to stay in female form for the next 9 months, right."  
  
"Yes, Xelas-sama."  
  
"I have prepared a house near my fortress for you, the chimera, and your child to live in. I suggest you bring the chimera there soon, so you two can begin to get along."  
  
"Yes, Xelas-sama." 


	2. Operation: Chimera -- The Child of Xello...

CHAPTER 2  
  
Xelloss and Zelgadiss had been living in the house that Xelas-sama had built for them for about 7 months now. Zel hated having to wait hand and foot on the pregnant Mazuko, who, by his standards, could probably very well take care of herself. But, Xelloss insisted on sitting while Zel did all the work, muttering all the while about how much he hated it.  
  
Zel flipped the vacuum off. "You know, you could do some work here!" he yelled over Xelloss' TV, which she had turned up so she could hear it over the vacuum. Xelloss turned the TV down.  
  
"Come now, Zel-chan! You know I can't do work! The doctor said so." She prepared her infamous finger wag. "Besides, do you want your child to be born deformed or something?"  
  
Zel gulped. As it was, the poor kid would probably turn out to look like him anyway. He just left the subject alone for the rest of the day.  
  
*****  
  
"Amelia-ouji, please stop pacing! You're wearing a ring in the floor!" one of the servants exclaimed.  
  
"But that search party has been searching for Zelgadiss-san for 9 months now! Where could he have gone?!" Amelia broke down into a sobbing heap on the floor. Lina and Gourry, who were standing nearby, sweatdropped, and made no effort to comfort the crying princess.  
  
The phone in the foyer rang, and Gourry ran to pick it up. "Moshi-moshi! What? Zelgadiss! Hey, where you been? Amelia's worried sick ab--huh? Xelloss is at the hospital? She's having a baby? Okie-dokie then! Ja ne!" He hung the phone up and walked calmly back into the throne room.  
  
"Who was that?" Lina asked.  
  
"Oh, it was just Zel. He said that Xelloss is at the hospital. She's having a baby. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Lina smacked him. "You dolt! Yogurt-for-brains! Don't be so damn calm about something like that!!! We have to get there fast!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm coming too, Lina-san!" Amelia started out the door, but one of her servants stopped her.  
  
"Ano, Amelia-ouji? I don't believe that's such a smart idea. You have a royal ceremony to attend to today, remember?"  
  
Amelia growled and walked back to her father's throne. "Fine then. Lina-san, please tell me what all of this is about when you return."  
  
Lina snorted. "Yes, your highness," she said mockingly.  
  
*****  
  
Zelgadiss stared at awe at the tiny bundle that the nurse held in her arms. "She's all yours now, Mr. Greywers." She handed him the child.   
  
The tiny child was a girl. She was small in comparison with Zel's long arms, but her skin bore the same distinction--blue-ish green and dotted with small grey stones. She opened a sleepy blue eye and grinned up at him.  
  
"May I have her name please?" The nurse readied her pencil.  
  
Zel thought for a moment, the whole time staring at his daughter's tiny face. "...Ionia. Ionia Metallium-Greywers."  
  
The nurse scribbled it down. "Mother's name?"  
  
"Xelloss Metallium," Xelloss said.  
  
"Father?"   
  
"Zelgadiss Greywers."  
  
"Hai. Alright." The nurse turned and left.  
  
Zel poked at Ionia's tiny cheek with his index finger. "Ionia..." Ionia grabbed his finger and began sucking on it.  
  
"Looks like she likes you, Zel-chan." Zel turned around.  
  
"This is all your fault."  
  
"Ah, on the contrary, it's Xelas-sama's fault. She was the one who wanted me to do this."  
  
Ionia picked this moment to start getting fussy. Zel sweatdropped. "I think...she's hungry."  
  
"Me too, but I'm not breastfeeding her. I've been in female form long enough, and I've already changed back to male form." Xelloss stood up and walked over to the counter, where Zel had put his full coffee cup. "This is all we have."  
  
Zel's eyes went wide. "No! Don't give her coffee! She's supposed to have milk!"  
  
Xelloss blinked. "Well, you put milk in your coffee, right?"  
  
Zel blinked too. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
Xelloss began pouring it into a bottle. "Then it should be alright."  
  
Zel nearly facefaulted, but didn't since he was still holding Ionia. Xelloss came up and gave Ionia the bottle of coffee. Ionia began slowly sucking on it, then began sucking on it faster. Xelloss laughed. "I think she likes it!" Zel sweatdropped.  
  
When Ionia had finished off the bottle, Zel took it away from her and set it on the counter near his empty coffee cup. Xelloss yawned. "You think you can take her out to Lina and Gourry and show her off or something? I want to take a nap."  
  
Zel blinked. "...sure thing."  
  
*****  
  
Out in the waiting room, Lina and Gourry were fighting over a packet of peanuts. When Zel came out holding Ionia, Lina jumped up, leaving Gourry to amuse himself with the packet of peanuts.  
  
"Aww, Zel, she's so KAWAII!!!" Lina said as she hovered over Ionia, who looked completely confused. "Zel, can I hold her?!"  
  
"Ano...sure." He warily handed Ionia over to Lina. Lina sat down in a nearby chair.   
  
"Hello there!" Lina put her hand too close to Ionia's face, and Ionia bit down on it, but, because she didn't have any teeth yet, it didn't hurt. Gourry and Zel stifled laughs.  
  
Lina glared at the two, then looked down at the bundle. "She looks just like you, Zel! What's her name?"  
  
Zel blinked. "Ionia."  
  
"Aww, Ionia...that's a cute name!" Lina grinned and looked up at Zel. "Unfortunately, Amelia couldn't make it. I'm sure she would be fussing over Ionia more than I am."  
  
A bad mental image entered Zel's mind. He could just imagine what Amelia would say to him the next time they met... "Zelgadiss-san! What you have done is wrong! It isn't right to have children with another man! In fact, it's just plain impossible! I will never forgive you for this--"  
  
Ionia began bawling, and that shook Zel out of his daydream. Gourry had taken custody of her, and presently was trying to figure out a way to get her down from the lamp on the ceiling. Zel facevaulted.  
  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Ionia: So, what do you guys think so far? This is the story of my...um...origins? I know it may sound strange to some of you, but it was inspired by a conversation my friend and I were having, (and we tend to say the same exact thing at the same exact time ALL the time) so later in the fic, my friend, Ro, will become my sister, but not a child of Xelloss and Zelgadiss. (I'll make you wait to see who her daddy is. (((-^ ) 


End file.
